Indestructible
by Oh Hunbin
Summary: [CHAPTER 1 IS UP!]Takdir yang mempertemukan mereka, membuat Luhan tanpa sadar telah terperdaya oleh kaki tangan penyebab hancurnya keluarga Xi.Let's read! GS/HunHan slight ChanBaek, Kaisoo
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Indestructible**

 **Main Cast : -Xi Luhan**

 **-Oh Sehun**

 **OC: -Byun Baekhyun**

 **-Do Kyungsoo**

 **-Kim Jongin**

 **-Park Chanyeol**

 **-bertambah sesuai kebutuhan?/**

 **Rate : T**

 **WARNING! GS! Official pair!**

 **Typo everywhere..**

 **NO BASH!**

 **NO SILENT READER, REVIEW PLEASE ^^**

 **Enjoy and read !**

 **Thanks ^^**

Hai para readers yang berbahagia/? (emangnya mau pidato apa)

Saya membawakan ff baru dan main cast nya HUNHAN! YEAY! Sampe terharu nih bisa nulis ff baru :"3

By the way, ini baru prolog, atau teaser atau trailer terserah lah :v

Bakal lanjut kalo responnya bagus, okeh?

Let's read!

 **Prolog**

"Jangan tersenyum padaku, kumohon. Senyumanmu membuatku merasa sangat keji dihadapanmu"- Sehun

"Aku tak peduli, keinginanku untuk membunuhmu tak sebanding dengan keinginanku untuk memilikimu. Jika memang aku harus membunuhmu maka akan lebih baik jika kita mati bersama"- Luhan

"Omong kosong Lu, jika aku adalah dirimu maka kupastikan jasadnya terkulai di penghujung pencakar langit"- Baekhyun

"Jangan gegabah Baek, kau tahu, tanpa membunuhnya ia sudah cukup tersiksa, Luhan punya caranya sendiri untuk membuat Sehun menderita" –Kyungsoo

"Aku tak menyangka jika kau salah satu dari mereka"-Chanyeol

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Oh ayolah aku bahkan baru menginjakkan kaki beberapa hari yang lalu di Korea, mengapa suasananya sangat kalut? Apakah aku datang di saat yang tak tepat?"-Jongin

-TBC-

Gimana prolognya?

Penasarang ngga?

Kalo iya bakal lanjut, kalo ngga ya say good bye deh :"v

Reviewnya yaa... ok ok? *wink

Thanks ({}) :*


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Indestructible**

 **Main Cast : -Xi Luhan**

 **-Oh Sehun**

 **OC : -Byun Baekhyun**

 **-Do Kyungsoo**

 **-Kim Jongin**

 **-Park Chanyeol**

 **-Wu Yi Fan**

 **-bertambah sesuai kebutuhan?/**

 **Rate : T**

 **Chapter : 1 (Nice To Meet You)**

 **WARNING! GS! Official pair!**

 **Typo everywhere..**

 **NO BASH!**

 **NO SILENT READER, REVIEW PLEASE ^^**

 **Enjoy and read !**

 **Thanks ^^**

Hangatnya udara musim semi membangkitkan gairah Luhan untuk menyelesaikan design baju musim semi, ya dia adalah seorang designer dari sebuah perusahaan fashion ternama di Seoul. Hidup seorang diri di negeri orang bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi setiap orang, terlebih Luhan, kepergiannya ke Korea bukanlah keinginannya ataupun impiannya, namun karena keadaan yang memaksanya.

Sang Baba meninggal tepat di depannya dan mamanya, sekumpulan orang tak bertanggung jawab menembak sang baba tepat di jantungnya. Tak lama sang mama terkena gangguan mental dan berakhir dengan membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok kamar hingga darah bercucuran kemudian tak sadarkan diri sebelum akhirnya ia menuju peristirahatan akhirnya.

Singkat cerita perusahaan milik keluarga Xi bangkrut, beruntung Park Kwangsoo kerabat dekat keluarga Xi, yang juga anakanya, Park Chanyeol merupakan teman kecil Luhan memindahkan Luhan ke Korea, membiayai semua kebutuhannya, termasuk pendidikannya hingga ia sekarang menjadi seorang designer dari label fashion yang cukup populer dan berharga tinggi di Korea dan akhirnya ia bisa memenuhi kebutuhannya sehari-hari. Entah siapa sebenarnya yang tega menghancurkan keluarga Xi yang terkenal sangat dermawan.

Luhan merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku karena ia terlalu lama duduk di kursi kerjanya. Perlahan tapi pasti ia melangkah menuju nakas samping tempat tidur queen size nya, kemudian meraih handphone nya. Di tatapnya benda tipis serbaguna kepunyaannya sambil sesekali tangannya bergerak aktif membalas pesan dari sahabatnya tercinta, Byun Baekhyun. Luhan mendesah kecewa karena akhirnya Baekhyun menyudahi obrolan singkat via pesan karena ia ada jadwal pemotretan untuk majalah edisi minggu ini. Merasa bosan sendirian, Luhan menekan nomor milik sahabatnya yang lain, Kyungsoo.

" _Yeoboseyo"_

" _Yeoboseyo, waegeraeyo Lu?"_

" _Kyung, kau ada waktu sekarang?"_

" _Akan selalu ada jika itu untuk kau Lu"_

" _Eiisshh.. bolehkah aku mengunjungi kafemu sekarang?"_

" _Dengan senang hati, pintu akan terbuka lebar untukmu kapanpun"_

" _Baiklah, tunggu aku 1 jam lagi"_

" _Ne"_

Luhan memutuskan sambungan telefon mereka kemudian beranjak menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, tak lupa ia membawa bathrobe miliknya.

Luhan menyalakan keran kemudian mengatur temperaturnya, menaburkan garam mandi dan sabun beraroma mawar yang memabukkan sebelum akhirnya ia mencelupkan diri ke dalam bathtube.

Seorang pria berbadan atletis dengan kulit seputih susu, dan jangan lupakan mata onyx miliknya yang bisa menyihir orang-orang. Pria tersebut adalah Oh Sehun, pria yang terlahir dengan wajah yang sempurna, rahang tegas dan rambut blonde nya benar-benar makhluk ciptaan tuhan yang luar biasa.

Sehun mengenakan jaket kulit berwarna hitam miliknya kemudian memakai masker hitam dan setelah itu ia meraih kunci mobil sport hitamnya. Ponselnya berdering, ada telefon masuk dari seseorang, ia menatap malas layar handphone nya kemudian menjawab panggilan tersebut.

" _Yeoboseyo?"_

" _Yeoboseyo, Oh Sehun?"_

" _Ada apa Wu Yifan? Apakah ada perlu?"_

" _Oh tidak begitu penting sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu, target kita selanjutnya adalah putri tunggal keluarga Xi, Xi Luhan, carilah perempuan tersebut kemudian bawa dia kepadaku"_

" _Hanya itu? Anda tak memintaku untuk membunuhnya?"_

" _Oh, sebenarnya aku ingin membunuhnya, tetapi kurasa lebih baik jika menyiksanya dulu kemudian biarkan dia menderita hingga ia yang menyelesaikan hidupnya. Dan jika kau mau menyiksanya siksa saja, lakukan apapun padanya sesuka hatimu"_

" _Baiklah, akan saya kabari anda jika perempuan tersebut sudah ditemukan"_

" _Terima kasih Oh Sehun atas bantuan anda, imbalannya akan saya transfer ke rekening anda"_

" _Ya, sama-sama, senang bekerja sama dengan anda"_

"Hhmm.. Xi Luhan, tunggu saja, sebentar lagi kau akan masuk ke dalam perngkapku", Sehun menyeringai bak serigala haus akan darah.

Luhan memasuki kafe milik Kyungsoo, kedatangannya cukup menyita perhatian para pengunjung, terutama kaum adam, mereka memandang Luhan seolah-olah Luhan adalah manusia jelmaan dewi aphrodite.

"Kyungsoo, aku datang"

"Ah Luhan, akhirnya kau datang juga", Kyungsoo menanggalkan apronnya kemudian berjingkat menuju Luhan dan memeluknya hangat

"Oh Kyung, bisakah aku mendapatkan secangkir americano dan chese cake kesukaanku sekarang?"

"As your wish rusa kecil"

"Terima kasih, dan tolong jangan panggil aku rusa kecil, karena aku bukan balita lagi"

"Haha, bercanda Lu", Kyungsoo meletakkan pesanan Luhan kemudian ia duduk di hadapannya

"Oh Kyung, aku bisa gila, kau tahu? Di musim semi ini aku harus mendesain 25 pakaian, aah.. dan aku baru merancang 8 dari semua itu"

"Andai aku bisa membantumu pasti kubantu Lu, masalahnya satu, kau jurusan fashion dan aku jurusan memasak, yang ada baju yang kurancang menjadi adonan roti"

"Andai aku mempunyai bakat lain, salahkan aku yang memiliki cita-cita menjadi designer profesional"

"Syukuri saja Luhan, tidak mudah loh menjadi seorang designer apalagi kau berada di perusahaan ternama, LOTTE Fashion, kau tahu kan dari beratus-ratus pelamar hanya 3 yang terpilih, 2 sebagai model, dan 1 nya designer"

"Ya aku tahu, untuk masuknya saja aku harus lulus universitas fashion yang kuselesaikan 2,5 tahun. Jika aku tahu menjadi designer bukan pekerjaan mudah mungkin aku memilih menjadi seorang model saja"

"Model juga tak mudah Lu, kau tahu kan Baekhyun sering mengeluh tentang sasaeng fans atau tentang gosip tak menyenangkan yang beredar di publik"

"Yayaya, aku tahu. Dan aku punya saran untukmu Kyung, sebaiknya kau tinggalkan pekerjaanmu sebagai owner kafe menjadi seorang psikologis saja, karena kau sangat berbakat dalam memberi nasehat"

"Haha bisa saja kau ini"

"Oh ya Kyung, ngomong-ngomong kapan kkamjong pulang dari Los Angels? Aku tak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya, dia seperti adikku sendiri. Apakah dia tambah hitam? Atau memutih?"

"Entahlah, mungkin beberapa bulan kedepan baru kembali ke Korea. Dia masih harus menyelesaikan skripsinya terlebih dahulu"

"Euumm, begitu ya, yang sabar ya Kyung"

"Ya begitulah, aku akan selalu sabar selama dia tidak bermain-main dengan wanita lain disana"

"Aku pamit ya Kyung, aku ada janji dengan Chanyeol, biasalah masalah pekerjaan"

Sehun telah mendapatkan informasi tentang Luhan ia segera menyamar menjadi seorang model. Beruntung ada lowongan model pria di LOTTE Fashion yang memang diselenggarakan setiap tahunnya. Segera saja ia ikut berpartisipasi, tujuannya hanya satu, gadis incarannya, Xi Luhan"

"Ah, Chanyeol! Apakah kau menunggu lama?", Luhan berlari kecil menuju Chanyeol yang sedang berada di depan pintu apartement nya

"Tidak Lu, kau dari mana memangnya?"

"Aku dari tempat Kyungsoo, beristirahat sejenak", Luhan meraih kunci apartementnya kemudian membuka pintunya dan memepersilahkan Chanyeol masuk

"Ah jadi begitu"

"Kau mau minum apa Chan?"

"Euum, teh hangat boleh"

"Tunggu sebentar ya"

"Baiklah"

"Sebenarnya ada apa kau kemari?", Luhan bertanya dari pantry

"Seperti biasa, masalah lowongan model di LOTTE Fashion tahun ini"

"Ada masalah?", Luhan bertanya sembari meletakkan teh untuknya dan Chanyeol di atas meja

"Thanks Lu. Jadi begini, kau diperintahkan oleh _sajangnim_ untuk menseleksi model pria yang akan menjadi bagian dari LOTTE Fashion"

"Mengapa aku? Kenapa tidak Yixing sunbaenim? Dan dimana Joonmyeon _sajangnim?_ Bukannya tahun lalu mereka berdua yang menseleksi modelnya?"

"Kau ini lupa atau pikun sih Lu, mereka berdua kan baru saja menikah, dan saat pendaftaran serta seleksi mereka masih berada di Manhattan untuk berbulan madu"

"Ah aku ingat sekarang, tapi siapa yang akan membantuku Chan?"

"Tenang saja, ada Minseok yang membantumu, kau cukup dekat dengannya kan?"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, lalu apakah ada hal lain yang perlu disampaikan?"

"Oh ya, dan jika model-model pendatang baru sudah terpilih maka artinya kau harus mendesain pakaian baru lagi"

"Ah, menyebalkan sekali, padahal pekerjaanku belum selesai"

"Nikmati saja Nona Xi"

"Kau enak ya, hanya perlu memotret model kemudian memilahnya dan menyerahkan ke bagian percetakan"

"Dan kau tak tahu rasanya memilih beberapa foto dari ratusan bahkan ribuan foto para model"

"Kkkk.. aku tahu, pekerjaan kita sama-sama berat ya"

"Iya, aku jadi ingin pensiun dari pekerjaanku sebagai fotografer, aku ingin jadi penagih hutang, kkk"

"Mana ada yang takut pada orang sepertimu, kau seperti dobi, dan itu malah membuat orang-orang tertawa"

"Aiissh.. menyebalkan sekali kau"

"Hahaha, memang aku menyebalkan, dan menggemaskan tentunya"

"Aku pulang ya Lu, Baekhyun memintaku untuk menjemputnya di lokasi pemotretan"

"Baiklah, hati-hat di jalan"

"Okay, dan jangan lupa, lusa seleksinya"

"Ya ya ya dobiku yang cerewet"

"Bye"

"Huuuffttt...", Luhan menghela nafas kasar kemudian duduk di kursi meja kerjanya dan memeriksa sketsa yang telah ia buat

"Aaah..masih banyak yang belum kuselesaikan, sebaiknya kulanjutkan sebelum pekerjaan baru datang menghampiriku"

Tiba pada hari seleksi model di LOTTE Fashion, semua staff, para designer dan fotografer sibuk mempersiapkan acara tersebut. Luhan kini tengah merias wajahnya dibantu oleh penata make up dan juga hairstylist profesional. Setidaknya masih ada waktu 1 jam sebelum acara benar-benar di mulai.

Tepat 10 menit sebelum acara dimulai Luhan telah selesai merias wajahnya, ia bercermin sekali lagi, memperhatikan penampilannya. Tubuh proposionalnya dibalut dengan kemeja putih kebesaran dengan butiran intan merah disekitar bahunya, kancing teratas sengaja ia buka agar memperlihatkan leher jenjang putihnya yang ia pakaikan kalung emas putih berliontin mutiara, kemudian ia masukkaan ke dalam rok span merah maroon sepanjang 5 cm diatas lutut, kakinya yang jenjang dibalut oleh stiletto merah dengan hells 7 cm dan surai dark brown nya ia cepol rapih.

"Luhan, acara akan segera dimulai, kau sudah selesai?"

"Ah ya, aku sudah selesai Min"

"Cepatlah, aku tak mau kita terlambat"

"Baiklah, ayo kita menuju ruang seleksi"

Sudah 2 jam setelah acara dimulai, namun Luhan dan Minseok masih belum menemukan calon model yang menurutnya sempurna.

"Lu, aku lelah, sudah 2 jam dan tak ada satupun model yang menarik perhatianku"

"Sabarlah, kita harus melakukan yang terbaik untuk seleksi ini, jangan sampai mengecewakan Joonmyeon sajangnim"

" _Arasseo"_

"Nomor urut 78 silahkan masuk", panggil Minseok

"Oh my god Lu, demi ayam yang akan beranak di rumah nenekku, lihatlah dia, sangat sempurna"

"Kau itu masih sama sejak kita pertama bertemu, berlebihan"

"Kau itu lihat dulu, jangan menganggapku berlebihan", Minseok menginjak kaki Luhan

"Aaww, sakit baozi", Luhan mendelikkan matanya ke Minseok

"Oh, bonus satu injakan lagi karena memanggilku seperti itu", Minseok kembali menginjak kaki Luhan dan dibalas oleh deathglare olehnya

"Ehem, siapa namamu?", Minseok membuka pembicaraan

"Oh Sehun"

"Pendidikan?", lanjut Luhan

"S1"

"Pengalaman kerja?"

"Sekretaris umum perusahaan..."

"Cukup, kau diterima", potong Minseok

"Minseok, dia belum selesai bicara", protes Luhan

"Sudahlah Lu, pokoknya aku mau dia diterima sebagai model"

"Jadi.. bagaimana nona-nona, apakah saya diterima atau ditolak?"

"Kau diterima, lusa kau mulai bekerja, Luhan akan mengurus semua yang kau perlukan, tanyakan saja padanya", Minseok menjawab dengan tegas

" Kenapa aku Minseok? Apakah tak ada staff yang tersisa?"

"Sementara waktu saja Lu, staff sedang sibuk semua mempersiapkan Spring Fashion Event, acaranya 3 minggu lagi"

"Baiklah, Oh Sehun kau bisa datang ke ruanganku setelah acara ini resmi ditutup"

"Baiklah Luhan-ssi, saya permisi", Sehun membungkukkan badannya ke arah Minseok dan Luhan

"Lu, sebaiknya kita segera menutup acaranya, aku ada janji dengan Jongdae"

"Hhhm, baiklah, lagipula Oh Sehun juga sedang menungguku di ruang kerja"

"Anyeonghaseyo Luhan-ssi"

"Anyeonghaseyo Sehun-ssi, silahkan duduk kembali"

"Ah, _ne"_

"Ini jadwalmu yang harus kau jalani, jika ada kesulitan hubungi aku saja, ini kartu namaku"

" _Ne, kamsahamnida_ Luhan-ssi"

" _Cheonmaneyo Sehun-ssi"_

"Ah ya Sehun-ssi, bagaimana jika kita bicara informal saja? Aku merasa kurang nyaman berbicara formal, apalagi kita akan banyak terlibat dalam pekerjaan"

"Baiklah, panggil aku Sehun atau apa saja sesukamu"

"Call Me Luhan or Lulu, okay?"

"Baiklah Luhan?", Sehun meyakinkan

"Of Course, Sehun"

"Senang bekerja sama denganmu "

"Senang bekerja sama denganmu juga Luhan"

"Oh ya, Luhan.. apakah aku boleh menghubungimu meskipun itu di luar urusan pekerjaan?"

"Boleh saja, sekarang kita teman"

"Thanks, aku duluan ya Lu, bye"

"Bye"

Sehun keluar dari ruangan Luhan dengan seringaian jahat dan licik, wajahnya berseri-seri mengingat 'mangsanya' berada di depan matanya sendiri.

' _Haha, sudah kutemukan kau, Xi Luhan'_

' _Tunggu saja tanggal mainnya'_

' _Sayangya, wajahmu begitu innocent, membuatku sedikit terlena akan tujuanku'_

' _Tenanglah, aku akan melakukannya dengan caraku sendiri'_

-TBC-

Huwaaaaa... maafkan author yang hiatus 1 bulan ga bilang-bilang :"

Ngga nyangka prolognya dapet tanggapan positif dari kalian semua, thanks yg dh review di prolognya ya ^^

Sebenarnya ni ff dah lama selesai, tinggal cek ulang aja :v tapii.. mau update lupa mulu, ngga sempet :'v

Author juga baperan mulu belakangan ini, ngga tau kenapa :'3

Doakan saja Chapter 2 fast update

Truuus... maafkan author ya kalau banyak salah, kan mau bulan suci bentar lagi.. maafin ya? Dimaafin ngga? Kalo ngga author ngambek loh *maksa banget

Dan.. chapter ini berakhir dengan tidak elitnya, juga ngga panjang-panjang, alur juga dipercepat

Buat yang nungguin ff Can You Fix My Heart sabar yep, author lagi kehabisan kata-kata nih, tapi kalau bisa sih maunya ya liburan ini selesai itu ff, dukungannya aja yep ;)

Reviewnya aja deh ditunggu ;) kasih saran juga ya, supaya lebih baik kedepannya

And.. finally.. Happy holiday friends! Have a nice vacation! :D

Anyeong, sampai ketemu di next chapter ^^


End file.
